Need You Now
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: one shot. Song fic. Hotch/Prentiss. pretty self explanatory of you know the song. my entry for Daisyangel's Country song pick a pair challenge. RnR!


My assignment for the country song pick a pair challenge.

Song: Need You Now (requested by Flames101)

Pairing: Emily Prentiss/ Aaron Hotchner

**A/N: My first attempt at writing in third person so I apologize if it isn't great. Takes place about 5 months after Emily's return so about 8 or 9 months after her 'death'. PLZ review and let me know what you think!**

**NEED YOU NOW**

_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_  
><em><strong>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know how I can do without<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need you now<strong>_

Emily Prentiss isn't generally a jealous person however, sitting in the hotel bar she can't help feel anything but. This had been happening more and more lately not that she would tell anyone. If she were to tell anyone it would lead to a lot of unwanted questions, questions she couldn't really handle at the moment. Maybe the alcohol is starting to get to her she tells herself.

The source of her problem was a certain 6'1 brunette FBI agent currently sitting at the bar chatting with some floozy drunken bimbo. Another sip of her beer and she finds herself lost in thought back to three weeks ago and to the fight.

Thinking back it's all rather silly, but her pride hadn't let her give in and she had stood her ground, insisting she was right. If only she had given in and agreed, If she had she wouldn't be here stuck with only her memories. Memories of the way he used to take her hand in his when they had a moment away from the rest of the team, or how he would whisper in her ear late at night how much he loved her. She missed it all, the feel of his lips on hers, the smile that he saved only for her, the way he would furrow his brow when he was concentrating on something really hard. The list could go on and on really.

After quickly Downing the rest of her beer she pays the bill and decides to head for her room, the team had and early flight in the morning back to Quantico and she honestly couldn't stand to sit and watch that woman flirt with her man anymore. Just as she's about to turn toward the door an all to familiar song starts playing over the jukebox catching her attention. She stops and listens for a minute before heading out. As she does she can feel his eyes on her.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time <strong>_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now <strong>_

Three weeks Aaron Hotchner curses to himself as he sits perched on the bar stool nursing his scotch. How did he let it get this far? The woman seated next to him continues to go on and on about her disloyal boyfriend as he half blocks her out, only paying enough attention to nod at the appropriate times. He didn't really care about her problems at the moment he's got plenty of his own to worry about.

Why did he let his stupid pride get in the way, he really had understood where she was coming from. However, that little part of his brain selfishly telling him he needed more had taken over and before he knew it he was saying horrible things. Things he couldn't believe he had said. As a result, she had walked out the door and hadn't spoken to him since unless it pertained to whatever case they were working on. He had tried to find the right way to apologize many time but just couldn't find the right way or time.

Up until now the tension between them had been pretty well hidden from the rest of the team due to Emily being paired with anyone but him. Then, earlier this evening Dave had confronted him asking him why he was avoiding her. Just the mention of Emily's name had him flashing back to that night.

_**Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all <strong>_

_3 weeks ago_

_ He was on his couch with Emily curled up against his side as they watched CSI reruns on TV. Jack had fallen a sleep hours ago. They were sitting in a comfortable silence when he decided to bring up the subject that had been weighing him down for most of the day._

"_hey Em." Hotch whispers, Emily turns so she is looking up at him and he continues." I've been thinking, it's about time we tell the team about us." _

_Emily sits up and scoots over on the couch so that there is a fair distance between them. She knew this was coming and had been dreading it._

"_we can't Aaron." she states leaving no room for discussion. _

"_why not Emily it's been almost 4 months, they all love having you back it's not like they won't be happy for us." _

"_exactly", she stands up now and paces in front of the TV. " they just started to accept me again I can't mess that up."_

"_And what, telling them you're with me is some how going to make them hate you." Hotch stands now the frustration evident in his voice._

"_yes no I,I don't know. I just can't take that chance." she exhales and runs her hand through her hair. "you don't understand what those first few months were like, the dirty looks, the silent treatment. It was like I didn't exist. It hurt so bad knowing my best friends wanted nothing to do with me. They can't find out about us. I can't go back to that" she finishes close to tears, she had stopped pacing and the two of them stood face to face. _

"_so what are you even doing with me, what was I just a ticket to get you're foot in the door. If I was accepting of you the rest of them would be too. Jesus Emily I'm not Ian Doyle you can't string me along to get what you want." Hotch exclaims immediately regretting it. Before he can Apologize her hand collides with his face echoing in the room the look on her face shatters his heart to a million little pieces.. Then, just as fast she is out the door letting it slam behind her. _

Hotch is pulled back to the present by someone calling for the bartender, the woman is still pouring her heart out. She pauses for a second and he takes the opportunity to flag down the bartender and order another drink. For the umpteenth time he catches a glimpse of Emily across the bar and his heart sinks a little more at the broken hurt in her eyes. He looks away quickly as she turns her head so she doesn't catch him staring.

Another drink later he notices Emily leaving and signals the bartender. After paying his tab he politely apologizes to the woman next to him and follows Emily out of the bar deciding it's time the two of them work their problems out. The sick feeling in his stomach just got worse everyday. Somehow it was worse than when she was 'dead', probably cause she was always there for him to see and know that it was his fault.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now, I just need you now <strong>_

A few minutes after Emily closes her door behind her Hotch begins knocking. Softly at first but, when she doesn't answer he begins to get frustrated begins knocking louder.

On Emily's side of the door she stands staring at the door a look of hesitation on her face. She knows it's Hotch at the door having looked through the peephole. A jolt of excitement curses it's way through her body knowing that he is right there. She longs to touch him, to have him hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Just as quickly as the excitement shoots through her it is replaced by dread. Him being here might be a bad thing, he had been avoiding her for the last few weeks if she didn't know better she'd think she was the plague or something worse. That thought brings a silent tear to her eye. She quickly wipes it away and gathers her nerve to let him in. the last thing she wants him to think of her as is weak. After one last long deep breath she takes the step forward and opens the door Catching Hotch mid-knock. Hotch recovers quickly, dropping hi hand back to his side and bowing his head a little.

"Can I Come in?" He asks Nervously and waits for her response. After a few seconds she steps aside allowing him to walk past into the dimly lit hotel room. She follows behind him as he walks over and takes a seat in a chair. Following suit and taking the other chair she speaks for the first time. Her voice comes out a little wobbly at first but finds it's ground.

" Hotch, I... what are you doing here?" She asks without actually looking at him. She fears if she did she would loose any determination she had to stay strong.

"I was hoping we could talk." Hotch states nervously knowing she could kick him out at any time.

"Why now." she turns to look out the window. This way she can watch him through the glass with out it being to obvious. There were a few more lines on his face and he looked like he'd aged a few years the stress was clearly getting to him too which wasn't unexpected.

"I miss you, and I hate seeing you upset." he replies after giving his answer some thought.

" I was upset a month ago so what changed now?" Emily turns to face him." and why for god sake did you have to ignore me for three and a half weeks am I that repulsive?"

"of course not. It was just too hard being so close to you all the time. I've tried to apologize many times, I went through it in my head and it just didn't sound right or the timing was bad. I knew if I paired you with one of the others you'd be safe and it would give you the space you wanted from me."

"I didn't want space Aaron, I wanted you to Apologize to come after me and .. you know that doesn't matter now. You say you wanted to apologize so go a head do it now, however you had this planed."

"okay." Hotch exhales before beginning. " Emily the things I said to you that night were awful and completely untrue, I knew it the moment the words came out of my mouth. I was upset and I know that doesn't excuse anything. I did understand where you were coming from and I still do. I just wasn't used to not having things go my way. But, I love you so much and I 'll do anything if you'd just please forgive me."

"Damn you Aaron," Emily sighs. "if you understood why couldn't you have just given me more time, a couple more weeks and I could have been ready. Hell, a couple of days for that matter. Everything was going so well wasn't that enough." Hotch watches as she tries to hold back her tears. "do you have any idea how much that hurt. I worked so hard to convince everyone that I wasn't that person, that I wasn't a whore. I thought you of all people understood. Then to have you throw it back in my face, it was like having my heart ripped out. You were suppose to support me. As much as I tried not to I depended on you. I loved you, more than I ever thought possible I was scared everything was happening so fast. One day I was dead and the next I was thrown back in to a group full of animosity and hate and then there was you. I fell n love with you and jack. When I finally got the team to trust and accept me I didn't want to risk losing it." Emily lets the tears roll down her cheeks as she speaks. Hotch instinctively scoots his chair closer so he can reach over and wipe the tear off of her cheek.

"Of course it was, and I know and I failed you in so many ways. I don't deserve you're forgiveness or you're trust . I just need one more chance to be that loving person you deserve."

"god!" Emily laughs. "I missed you so much." she rests her hand on his knee. "I wanted to hate you I really did but it was impossible."

"does that mean you Forgive me?" Hotch ask trying not to sound too hopeful.

"yes." Emily Nods with the first genuine smile on her face in a month. But only if you forgive me for being so stubborn and for hitting you. I still cant believe I did that."

"you have nothing to apologize and, I deserved that slap. That hurt by the way."

good we got that all cleared up. Now, will you please shut up and kiss me."

"that I can do Hotch whispers as he cups the back of her head in his right hand and leans in to kiss her, the kiss start soft and sweet. But quickly turns deep and passionate both poring a month of emotion and need into it. They break for air with content smiles on their faces.

" I love you." Emily whispers.

" I love you." Hotch responds.

"can we go to sleep now I haven't slept good in a month, the shirt I stole wasn't working."

"Me neither. Let's go. By the way if it was my john Deere t-shirt we have some serious talking to do." He jokes as he stands up and extends his hand to her before leading them over to the bed.

"Talk later, Sleep now." Emily yawns as the pair pull the covers back and climb in. Hotch pulls her close to him and she rests her head on his chest and soon the both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Oh baby, I need you now **_

**THE END!**

**A/N: I hope you like it, Please don't be shy hit that review button down there and let me know what you think! **

**p.s. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
